Lin Kuei Grandmaster
Lin Kuei Grandmaster is from the Mortal Kombat video game franchise. He makes his first physical appearance in the prequel Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. History Original Timeline The Lin Kuei Grandmaster was the leader of the Lin Kuei Clan of warriors. He was responsible for assigning missions to the clan's members. He assigned the clan's greatest assassin, Sub-Zero, the mission of recovering the Map of Elements. The Grandmaster made a deal with the sorcerer Quan Chi. In exchange for the Map of Elements, Quan Chi annihilated the Shira Ryu Clan who were rivals of the Lin Kuei. The Shira Ryu's leader, Scorpion, was also killed. The Grandmaster then sent Sub-Zero to recover the amulet of Shinnok. In the end, the amulet was taken away by Quan Chi. After the unsuccessful mission regarding Shinnok's amulet, Sub-Zero was invited to take part in the Mortal Kombat tournament. The Grandmaster sent Sub-Zero to assassinate Shang Tsung who was the head of Mortal Kombat. Sub-Zero failed and returned to the Lin Kuei Clan's headquarters. After Mortal Kombat took place in Outworld, the Grandmaster decreed that the Lin Kuei should be automated into cyborgs. He saw this as an opportunity to improve the efficiency of the clan. Everyone, except for the Grandmaster and Sub-Zero's younger brother became cyborgs who were immune to human emotions. Sub-Zero's younger brother, Kuai Liang, managed to escape. During the event of when Shang Tsung and Quan Chi became allies, the Grandmaster was assassinated by his own son Sektor. As the replacement, Sektor became the Lin Kuei's new Grandmaster. Sektor's victory was short lived. He was approached by Kuai Liang. The warriors engaged in battle for the title of Grandmaster. Kuai Liang won and took over the role as Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. As the new Grandmaster, Kuai Liang vowed to turn the Lin Kuei Clan into a force of good. Rebooted Timeline In the rebooted timeline, the Grandmaster wasn't responsible for the automation of the Lin Kuei Clan. He was still killed by his son, Sektor. After claiming leadership of the Lin Kuei, Sektor authorized the automation of the entire clan. He was later killed by Kuai Liang who managed to escape automation. Kuai Liang took the new role as Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. In a flashback, the original Grandmaster made a deal with Quan Chi to exterminate the Shirai Ryu Clan. As payment for Quan Chi's services, the Elder Sub-Zero retrieved Shinnok's amulet and gave it Quan Chi. However, Quan Chi revived the entire Shirai Ryu as revenants. After learning the truth, Kuai Liang told Scorpion and the two clans finally made peace with each other. Allies *Sektor (the Grandmaster's son) *Smoke *Noob Saibot *Cyrax *Cyber Lin Kuei *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi *Sub-Zero (formerly) Enemies *Scorpion *Shira Ryu *Sub-Zero *Sektor (sometimes) *Smoke (sometimes) *Cyrax *Cyber Lin Kuei (sometimes) *Noob Saibot Navigation Category:Leader Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Non-Action Category:Master of Hero Category:Warlords Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Cult Leaders Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Posthumous Category:Opportunists